Questions
by Only Sarah
Summary: "I have a question. How does a girl like you end up falling in love with me?" Post Chasing Zoey. Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Sorry.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers lay on the grass, looking at the stars. It had been exactly one week since prom, since Chase had returned. They had gone for sushi earlier, and had been lying outside for the rest of the evening. They had discussed everything major that had happened over the previous semester, but Zoey was still trying to piece together some details about her bushy haired best friend.<p>

"I have a question." She said.

"Ask me." Chase turned his body slightly so he could look at her. It had been way too long without her, and even though they had spent every free moment they could get with each other, he never got used to how beautiful she was, or the fact that he, Chase Matthews, was her boyfriend.

"When did you realize that you loved me?" She turned too, looking him in the eye. She held his hand. He was so warm, so familiar. "I mean, I know you said you have since we met, but when did you actually know?"

He blushed. He had almost forgotten about how much she had heard that day, on that damned (but frankly, helpful) webcam. He didn't bother trying to hide anything anymore. She could see right through him. The words just spilled out. "I've always known that there was something special about you. Even during your first week at school, I saw you differently than all of the other girls. As the year went on I liked you more and more. I had never thought about love, though, until Michael mentioned it."  
>"Michael?"<p>

"Yeah. It hadn't really occurred to me, the idea of being in love with you, until Michael said something about it."

She laughed. "Wow, I never thought of Michael as the thoughtful one"

"Yeah, the kid's a genius. In his own little way I guess". It was getting colder out, and he felt her shift closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "So, yeah. I've always known."

"Well I wish you would have told me." Zoey said, rolling her eyes at him. "Why didn't you?"

"Yeah I wish I had too." He sighed. "I was afraid of messing things up between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Zo, you're one of my best friends. I didn't want to screw that up. I was afraid that if I told you, and you didn't feel at all the same way, things would just be awkward between us. I just thought it'd be safer to keep it to myself"

She tilted her head up to give him a peck on the lips. "I guess that makes sense. But at least you didn't really have to tell me this way."

"Yeah well I also did spend an entire semester by myself in a foreign country so…"

"I missed you. So much. And even though I was dating James, I thought about you all the time. I knew I loved you, but with you being gone, I realized that I was also _in _love with you."

Chase couldn't hold back the smile that was spreading across his face. "You don't know how much I like to hear that."

This time, Chase was the one to initiate the kiss. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the familiarity of her strawberry lip gloss. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, and only stopped because they heard voices. They both sat up and looked for the source of the noise.

Quinn and Logan ran hand in hand across the lawn and disappeared into Maxwell Hall, not noticing Chase or Zoey.

"I still can't believe they're dating" She said as she lay back down, pulling Chase with her.

"It's unbelievable. What does she see in him?" Chase agreed.

"I have absolutely no idea." She replied.

Chase was silent for a moment, thinking. Finally he spoke. "I have a question for you, Brooks."

"And that would be?"

"I'm definitely not complaining, so don't misunderstand, but why me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

Chase took a deep breath before speaking. "I mean, you could have any guy in this school you wanted. It seems like you had the perfect boyfriend, but you broke up with him. Because of me." He paused for a second, and then continued. "I just don't understand how a girl like you ends up falling in love with a guy like me."

"Like you?"

"Oh you know. Dorky, clumsy. How I can't seem to get words out of my mouth before stuttering over them. I'm not muscular, my hair is a disaster. How?"

"I didn't have a 'perfect boyfriend' while you were gone. My perfect boyfriend is lying beside me right now."

"But I'm-"

"Chase. I love everything about you. I love how whenever I need someone to talk to, you're there. I love that you always seem to know what to say when I need you to say it. I love when you get nervous when I ask you a serious question. You're dorky in the coolest possible way. James might be perfect to someone else, but not to me."

She smiled, before continuing on. "I love that you would spend hours and hours helping me find my key when I lost it during that storm in eighth grade. I love that when I broke my ankle, you carried me down from Red Stone Gulch, and all across campus. Oh, and Chase?"

"Yes?"

"I love your bushy hair."

He was so lost for words, and she noticed, because lately she noticed everything.

"You make me sound almost cool," He joked. "And Zo?"

He smiled this time, and said "I love you, too."

They kissed again, caught up in their little slice of paradise. Chase had talked to James a few days before, and although there was tension, he knew that they would get along eventually. Zoey had spoken to James too, alone. She had told him everything, about England and Chase.

It wasn't until after eleven that they decided, to go back to their respective dorms. Lola would be wondering where she was, especially since Quinn was out, and Michael would be wait to taunt Chase with more 'I told you so's" (I TOLD you to tell her you loved her! And now you're her boyfriend!).

"It's funny. Even though I had pictured us dating, I still expected it to be a little weird" Zoey said as he walked her back to her dorm. "Surprisingly, it's not at all."

"Well it's weird that I don't have to hide from you anymore, but you're right."

"I have one more question" Zoey said as they approached room one-oh-one.

"Anything," he said, taking both of her hands in his own.

"How does a guy as amazing as you fall in love with a girl like me?" She said, twisting his own question. "I've dated a lot of guys, but you're the only person to see me for myself."

"That's easy. You're brave. Only you would start a screaming match with Logan on your first day at PCA. You didn't back down, and you proved your point. You're a leader, but you're not bossy at all. You know what people are thinking. You know how to handle situations that most people would freak out in. You make me eat healthy, which sucks sometimes, but it's better for me to anyways. You went through all kinds of trouble to get those kids to stop bullying Dustin." He wasn't finished, but he paused.

"Well I had a lot of help"

"You're incredibly thoughtful. You were the only person to think to bring my grandma to PCA for my birthday. You're one of a kind. I could see that from the start. And, you are by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life." Chase blushed as he said this. He wasn't used to wearing his heart on his sleeve, and he was still self-conscious.

"Oh Chase." She grinned. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"It might have come up, but refresh my memory."

"I love you, Fuzzyhead."

"And I love you, Zoey Brooks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

I'm writing the author's note at 12:30AM so I apologise if I'm not making any sense.

I really have no idea where this came from. I know that it really has no plot…it's mostly just fluff.

Please review! ANY comments are welcome. Even if you just want to say hey.

Also, if you're feeling kind, please go review my other fics! Guests/Anonymous reviews are completely welcome too!

The words on my screen are coming out blurry now, so I'm going to get some sleep. I may do another edit in the morning.

-Sarah


End file.
